


Sweet Dreams

by AutisticShepard



Category: RWBY
Genre: Boys carrying boys, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, fair game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22859248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticShepard/pseuds/AutisticShepard
Summary: Okay but imagine person A of your otp picking up sleepy person B and carrying them to bed and person B just snuggles their face into person A’s shoulder but with Fair Game
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 100





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> YEAH I SPEEDRAN THIS FANFIC SO IT WOULD BE THE 420TH FANFICTION IN THE TAG WHAT ABOUT IT

"Qrow." Clover gently shook his sleepy boyfriend's shoulder. Qrow was currently stretched across their couch, lying on his stomach. "Come on, if you fall asleep like that, it'll hurt your back."

"Mmm." The shapeshifter turned his head the other way and curled up into a ball.

Clover rolled his eyes affectionately and bent down to scoop his boyfriend in his arms so he could carry him to bed. Qrow let out a soft trilling noise and nuzzled into Clover's touch, making the taller man's heart spark. When he reached their shared bedroom, Clover gently laid Qrow on the bed before scooting next to him so he could spoon his partner.

"Night, Birdie." Clover whispered. "Love you." Qrow sleepily reached for his hand.

"Love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Fair Game Rights


End file.
